1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction controller for controlling reproduction of music, a control method for controlling reproduction of music, a program for the same, and a recording medium with the program recorded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Most vehicles, each as a moving body, have a wiper for securing a view field for a driver by removing rain drops or the like deposited on a front window glass sheet. There has been known a mechanism for controlling movement of the wiper. The mechanism disclosed in this document detects strength of rainfall with a rain drop sensor and drives the wiper with a speed corresponding to the detected strength of rainfall.
Some of the vehicles, each as a moving body, have a sound reproducer for reproducing music recorded, for instance, in a recording medium such as a CD (Compact Disc) or a MD (Mini Disc). The conventional type of sound reproducer improves a driving environment by reproducing music based on data concerning rhythms or tempos of various music works. With the conventional type of sound reproducer, however, a music is reproduced according to the rhythm and tempo of the music ignoring the driving situation, and therefore realization of more comfortable driving environment according to the driving state is desired.